War For One
by koete1995
Summary: A girl finds Canada attractive, England does something awful, see what happens when Canada finally has a chance at true love. Suck summary, my own character, human names used, rated M for my paranoia.


**War for One**

**AN: Hey guys, time for a Canada Fanfic that I'm most likely not going to finish, but hey, what can ya do? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. R&R please.**

**Warning: Violence, and slight cursing. Rated M for my paranoia, just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hetalia. If I did that would be awesome, but it wouldn't be as popular as it is now so all credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya. The God he is.**

* * *

"Who are you?" The small bear asked the small Canadian.

"I told you Kumajiro, I'm Canada, your owner." Canada said for probably the umpteenth time that morning.

"Are you sure?" Kumajiro asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Canada said getting aggravated. "Now help me get ready, it's almost time for the meeting." Canada walked into his bathroom and got undressed. The scars on his arms and torso, as a result of people ignoring him for years now, reminded Canada of a tangle of vines. One scar overlapping another. Canada sighed. 'Looks like today is going to be another day of being ignored. Another day, another scar.' He thought. Sighing once again he turned on the water and put his hand under the water. "Hey Kuma-chan, would you mind setting my uniform out please." He asked through the door.

"Okay." Came Kumajiro's voice.

Canada stepped into the hot shower, steam already clouding the mirror. He proceeded washing his hair and his body, the hot water cascading down his small frame. When he finished his shower, he stepped out and slipped on the tile floor and fell, banging his head on the sink. "OW! Oh man that hurts, that hurts, that hurts." Canada exclaimed holding his head. He stood up, dried off and walked out of the bathroom and dressed himself in his Canadian military uniform. "You ready to go, Kuma-chan?" He asked the small bear picking him up.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

Canada sighed. "We are not doing this again." He said as they walked out of the house.

**XxX**

At the meeting, the other countries were fighting, as usual. America, yelling about how he was the hero, England, fighting with France, and other countries fighting about other things, or making trade deals with other countries. Canada just sat in the corner like he normally did with his little smile.

"Everyone shut up!" Germany shouted, causing all of the countries to be quiet. "Ve've called zis conference to solve ze vorld's problems, not to fight about ze problems of our past. Und since I'm ze only country who seems to know how to run a meeting Ve'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals und absolutely NO going over ze time limit. Now if you vant to go, make sure you're prepared und raise your hand but do so in a vay zat does not mock any salute of my country's past." Germany paused long enough for Italy's hand to go up. "Germany recognizes his friend, Italy!"

Italy put his hand out shouting, "Paaaaaaaaastaaaaaaaa!~" Throwing the point across that pasta was the most important thing in the world.

After that, the meeting went on. Canada soon got the strange feeling that he was being watched. He looked around and spotted a young girl with mystifying lavender hair and captivating silver eyes. Canada smiled at her and she looked away. Canada turned his attention back to the meeting.

"Time for a serty minute recess." Germany announced as Italy went to cling to Germany's arm. The other countries dispersed and the girl walked over to Canada.

"Hello." The girl said with a slight British accent.

"H-Hi." Canada stuttered.

"I'm the Kawaii Isles." Kawaii Isles introduced herself.

"I'm Canada." Canada replied. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've heard of the Kawaii Isles before."

Kawaii Isles shrugged. "It's to be expected, I'm one of England's sisters. You know how England is called the black sheep of Europe?" Canada nodded. "Well, since I'm even more unliked, they call me the dead sheep of Europe."

"Hmm, Kawaii Isles. That's a cute name, do you mind if I call you Kawaii?" Canada asked.

"Sure, it's better than being called dead sheep." Kawaii said.

"Oi, dead sheep of Europe!" England called. "Get back to your seat, I didn't say you could move. And stop talking to yourself!"

Kawaii stood up. "I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to Canada."

"Who?" England asked confused.

"Canada, America's brother? Any of that ring a bell?" Kawaii asked gesturing toward Canada.

"Oh, stop talking nonsense and get back to your seat." England ordered.

"Okay, fine." Kawaii said turning to Canada. "Meet me in the back of the building after the meeting." She whispered to Canada and then kissed him on the cheek. She turned and went back to her seat in front of the big picture window.

Canada raised his hand to his cheek; he could still feel Kawaii's lips on his cheek. After the break, it seemed like the meeting flew by.

"Okay, zat is it for today. Meeting adjourned." Germany said, Italy once again clinging to his arm. Canada stood up and searched the room for Kawaii, but she was already gone so he decided to go to the back of the building where he agreed to meet Kawaii. He came to the back exit door when he heard yelling behind said door.

"Big Brother England, please stop that hurts." A female voice said.

'That sounds like Miss Kawaii.' Canada thought.

"Shut up dead sheep." A male voice came, followed by a loud smack.

'He must be talking about Miss Kawaii.' Canada thought walking through the door. What he saw sickened him, Kawaii was sitting on the ground, and her hair messed up, her eyes glazed over. She had her arm over her stomach, automatically telling Canada that she had been punched in the stomach. She had her other hand on her now reddening cheek. "What is going on?" Canada asked quietly. Kawaii looked at Canada hearing his question.

"Canada! Please, don't look at me, just go away." Kawaii said turning her head.

"Oh God, I swear every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!" England said bringing his foot up in order to kick Kawaii. Canada snapped into action and slid in front of Kawaii receiving the full force of England's attack. "Who the bloody Hell are you?" England asked.

"I'm Canada. Why are you harming Miss Kawaii?" Canada asked through gritted teeth.

"That's none of your business." England stated.

"Well, I'm making it my business because this is no way to treat a lady. Especially a lady in your OWN family!" Canada breathed.

"Well, who do you suggest I take my frustration out on?" England asked.

"Me." Was all Canada said.

"What?" England asked surprised.

"You heard me." Canada stated. "If you want a punching bag, use me. Because, you don't harm women."

"Okay, if you insist." England accepted as he brought his foot up again and swung it down hitting Canada in the stomach again. He continued to do this repeatedly each time harder than the last.

"Big brother, you're hurting him, stop it!" Kawaii cried.

"Hey dudes, what's all the rack…" America said stopping in mid-sentence when he saw what was going on. "England? What the Hell dude? Who is th… Mattie! Oh my God!" America ran over to his brother and pushed England out of the way.

"A-America, what are you doing here, I thought you left already." England stuttered.

"I was going to when Matt's bear came to me, I thought something was wrong when the bear was alone." America explained. As America was saying this Canada passed out.

"Canada? Matthew Oh my God Matthew!" Kawaii called out receiving no response from the small Canadian. America picked Canada up and glared at England.

"England, this isn't over dude." America said. "Hey girl, you better come too, looks like you need a doctor too." And with that all three piled into America's car.

"America probably hates me now." England said to no one in particular leaning up against the building wall.

**XxX**

At the hospital, America nervously paced the waiting room. He had already called most of the countries that actually remembered Canada. A doctor walked by and America ran up to him. "Hey doctor dude, do you have any new info on my bro? His name is Matthew Williams." America asked.

The doctor looked at his clipboard. "No, I'm sorry sir, but there are no new updates to your brother's status." The doctor informed.

"Okay, thanks anyway." America thanked and turned back to the waiting room where Italy gave him a reassuring hug.

"Ve~ I'm sure Canada is fine. So don't worry America." Italy said.

"Thanks Italian dude." America said ruffling Italy's hair and accidentally brushing the curl. Italy tensed and walked back to Germany.

America chuckled as Canada's doctor walked up clearing her throat. "Matthew Williams?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's my little bro." America informed anxiously awaiting news about his brother.

"I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" She asked.

"I don't care, is my brother okay or not?" America asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, he is okay, no; he may or may not be able to walk again." She informed.

America punched a nearby wall. "I'm gonna kill 'im." He said through gritted teeth. Kawaii, who had been let out with nothing more than a broken arm, had been quiet for the most part, but when she heard about Canada, she couldn't help but blame herself.

"It's all my fault." She said quietly.

"How is it _your _fault?" America asked.

"Because, if it weren't for me, Canada wouldn't be in this situation. He was trying to protect me from big brother England." Kawaii explained.

"I can take you to his room if you want." The doctor offered.

"Thanks a bunch." America accepted. The doctor led the group to the country wing of the hospital. They walked into Canada's room and America looked at his brother. He thought Canada looked a lot worse than when he first brought him in. America's heart dropped to the floor only to be stomped on by what England did to his brother.

Kawaii was the first to Canada's bedside. "Canada, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here." Kawaii cried.

"That's not true." Canada said quietly.

Kawaii looked up. "Matthew, you're awake and you're okay!" Kawaii said hugging Canada.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Canada asked giggling slightly.

"Because dude, the doc says that there is a chance you won't be able to walk again." America explained. That was when Canada's face dropped all color.

* * *

**AN: So guys I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please. Remember, Reviews make smiles, flames make cookies.**

**Ciao and asta la pasta ;p**


End file.
